my_textfandomcom-20200215-history
Support
Next Day: After the events of yesterday,Enoch still didn´t wanted to see Olive,he couldn´t face her,it was a little weird for him,since she was the only person,besides Miss P that wouldn´t bother him,and she was also his assistant,so he needed her help,even though he would never admit that to himself. "Enoch,are you in there?" Asked Olive,knocking on his door,he didn´t answered,hoping that she would go away,but knowing her,he knew that she wouldn´t. "Can i come in?" She asked. "No,leave." He said,trying to sound as mean as possible. "Listen,if you are upset about what happened yesterday,remember that not all of Horace´s dreams become true." She said,hoping to make him feel better. That is true,and he also needed help,so it would be better if he just let her in,even though he still felt like he wasn´t prepared to talk with her. "Come in." He said,in the moment she entered,they could feel the awkwardness in the air,and it was weird and a little ridiculous,someone needed to break the silence: "Claire and the others wanted me to play with them,i was wondering if you would mind if i join them?" She asked him. Now that was something he wasn´t expecting to hear,Olive would always help him,not only with his dolls,but with everything she could,even with his chores,without her,Enoch knew it would take much more time to make his dolls,and he wouldn´t have tea anytime he´d like. But as always,he needed to be make sure that it looked like he didn´t cared. "Why would i care? You help me because you want too,i never asked you to do any of this." He said,and he could see that she was disappointed,he said that against his will,he wanted her to stay,but it is so typical of him to push the ones that like him away. "Alright,but,if you need help with anything,please call me." She said,still looking at him,she really wanted him to change his mind. "Just leave,Olive." He said,and he wouldn´t even look at her face,she left as he wanted,with a single tear falling from her eye,some times she would wonder why he is always like that,she was just trying to be nice,to be useful to him. As time passed,Enoch was peacefully making his dolls,though there were a few times that he would wait someone give him his tool,but then he would remember that Olive wasn´t there,normally,Enoch could do at least ten different dolls in one day,but without Olive´s help,it was taking much more time. "Damn Olive,why can´t you just come up here and help me?" He thought to himself,but he was the only one to blame for that,it was him that made clear that her help was not needed. There was something bugging him though,laughter and voices,the sound of the other children playing normally wouldn´t bother him,but this time there were more voices,and he wanted to know what was happening,so he looked out the window,and what he saw was not pleasant. Everyone was having fun,Melchior was making all the water around them go up,as Emma used her blow in the water to make a lot of bubbles,the little ones were amazed,even Olive was. Enoch threw his hammer on the floor,he was so angry,Olive was there,smiling,having fun,as if she didn´t even know he existed. "How can she just stay there goofing around,when i need help here?" He asked himself,he was so mad that he could just go down there,get her by the arm and demand her to help him,but obviously he couldn´t do that. "Olive,we need to talk to you about something." Said Emma,everyone was staring at her,she started to feel weird. "What is it?" She asked,wondering what that was all about. "We know that you like Enoch." Hugh said. Olive panicked,but she needed to sound cordial enough in her answer. "Of course i like him,just as i like all of you." She said,but she wasn´t fooling anyone. "We mean like,as in,in love with him." Said Bronwyn. Olive started to tremble,has she been that careless? "Apparently,he is the only one that didn´t noticed." Said Millard. "Then Miss P knows about this?" She asked. "Pretty much." Said Claire. "But we came up with a plan to get the both of you together." Said Horace. "Technically,it is Melchior´s plan." Fiona said. "Yes,it is my plan,but you have to do as i say,so it can work." Melchior said. Inside the Home,Enoch was in his room,complaining about Olive´s absence,he headed downstairs to get some tea,only to find out that there was no tea. And now he was even more mad. "Olive would always bring me tea and i didn´t even had to ask her to." He thought to himself. "What kind of plan?" Olive asked,wondering what were their intentions. "We need to see if he feels the same way about you,so we wanted you so stay here with us today instead of helping him,to see if he would miss you or need you." Melchior said. "CHILDREN! LUNCH IS READY!" Shouted Miss P,everyone went back inside. Enoch didn´t wanted to have lunch with them,he didn´t wanted to see any of them,he felt like it was their fault that Olive didn´t helped him,but deep down,he knew that it was his fault. Everyone was waiting for him,and as soon as he sat,everyone could see that he was bothered. "Something wrong Enoch?" Asked Miss P. "Nothing,my back just hurts a little." He said. "Notice that he has back pain,just because Olive wasn´t helping him today." Said Hugh. "It´s none of that." Enoch said,he was so angry. Olive got up and went to him. "Olive,there is no need..." He was saying,but her touch interrupted him,the warmth of her hands immediately started to kill the pain,she was doing a massage on him.